Memories Of Times Gone By
by xXRoseintheLimelightXx
Summary: Eponine wakes up, seriously injured, but she's forgotten everything. With Marius Pontmercy to help her, will she be able to recover her memories? Or perhaps, she will live forever unaware of the pain and treachery of her miserable past. Les Miserables AU in which Cosette had never met Marius.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

She wakes up with a headache and she doesn't remember anything. The light above her is blinding, she blinks until her eyes adjust to the bright environment. The room she's in is a light, calming shade of blue. She lifts her arms in an attempt to it up, but suddenly a blinding pain shoots into her hand and her chest. Her vision goes red.

"You're awake, thank God!" a voice cries from her right. Her head is ringing—she knows that voice! Her eyes close in thought for a few seconds, and when she opens them she sees a familiar face looking down on her, yet she can't quite remember who's face it belongs to.

"Excuse me, Monsieur, but who are you?" she asks softly. It's a challenge just to speak, but she just had to know. His face falls when he hears her, "You mean, you don't know who I am?"

She looks at him intensely and he searches her eyes for a trace of recognition, and for a moment he sees her face twitch. He looks at her hopefully, but she just blinks and says, "Sorry, but no."

He sighs and suddenly he can't meet her eyes. "They said this would happen, but I wouldn't—I couldn't believe them. I couldn't believe you, of all people…" he cuts off his sentence and brushes the girl's hair out of her eyes. Not in an affectionate sort of way, only a pitying touch.

She stares at him blankly. He presses his thumb and forefinger on his head and says, "Oh, Eponine, I've lost you."


	2. Promises To Be Made

_Chapter 2_

_Promises To Be Made_

"Eponine?" she said, tilting her head to the side but wincing immediately as the pain overwhelmed her.

"Yes, that's your name." he sighed and pulled a chair to the side of the bed.

"That's…that's a funny name, isn't it Monsieur?" she smiled. Marius looked at her in confusion, "I…well, I never thought it was a funny name. I actually thought it was rather nice…it's the name of a character in a book you know?"

Upon hearing this she perked up and her eyes had a light glint in them, "Really now, M'sieur! Tell me, you do not lie? Imagine, me, to be graced enough to be in a book! Was I a very nice character, M'sieur? I do not think I would be, after all, I do not feel like a very kind person." He laughed silently at her rantings. Earlier, she had seemed so distant and hurt, but after only a few minutes, she had regained the curious personality of the Eponine he had come to know.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, Mademoiselle, if you were a nice character in the book. I had never read it before, but I am certain that-"

"Why do you call me that?" she asked, her eyes were glinting with a dangerous light. He blinked, he was not very used to being interrupted, but he decided to forget about it. He couldn't be angry, it was Eponine after all.

"Call you what?"

"Mademoiselle."

"Because you are a lady, are you not? It is only proper that-" he began.

"I don't like being called that. It doesn't seem right. Please, M'sieur, just refer to me by my name. Eponine, was it?" she smiles, "You know, Monsieur, you haven't told me _your _name yet. Neither have you told me who you were or where I am. For all I know, I was kidnapped and seriously injured by someone in the middle of the night. Monsieur, do tell me! I can't stand not knowing anything! Would you please tell me about myself? Surely you know more about me than I as of the moment." the words came out of Eponine's mouth quick and sharp as lightning.

Marius looked up and thought to himself, _You can take away all her memories and injure her severely, but she'll still be the same old Eponine._ He smiled at the thought and laid a hand to Eponine's head, "How about, once you get better-and only once you are able to stand, walk and talk properly-only then will I answer all your questions. Does that sound good for you?"

"Oh, oh! Yes Monsieur, of course! Trust Eponine, I can heal myself quick! Watch me, you'll see."

"I never doubted you." he says, standing, "I should go soon. Rest, Eponine."

She blinks and said, "Yeah…I'm getting quite tired, Monsieur." she smiles and droops her eyes, "Watch, I'll soon be up and ready. You'll keep your promise won't you, M'sieur? You'll help me remember?"

"Without a doubt. Now rest, you need it." He strode over to the door and twisted the knob. "I'll see you, Eponine."

"You know, Monsieur…" she closed her eyes and for the first time, Marius had seen her at peace, "I like it when you say my name. It makes me feel…special."

She drifted off to sleep and Marius closed the door with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes, yes, I know the writing style changed, but I just didn't want to narrate the story in that type of tense forever. Tell me what you think, thank you for all the reviews so far! I'm so very sorry it's so short. It really is and I really didn't plan for it to be this short, just please forgive me.

As you know this is obviously an AU setting, and perhaps you'll be wondering where Cosette had gone. Well, let me describe the setting: **[IMPORTANT: EVEN IF YOU DON'T READ AUTHOR'S NOTES, PLEASE READ THIS PART] **Eponine/Gavroche had never gotten to deliver the letter. Marius had fleed the barricade, unable to resist the urge to visit Cosette, but once he gets to the Rue de Lamarque, he finds that she is already gone. Once he returns to the barricade, his friends don't receive him, calling him a coward. He leaves, but Eponine trails behind him but gets shot while climbing down. Marius immediately calls for help and she goes into a coma. When she awakens is the Introduction part. **[YOU MAY STOP READING NOW]**

_Les Miserables is (c) to Victorious Victor Hugo_


End file.
